


The Mystery on Cavanaugh Street

by tnnyoh



Series: In All Prisms [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Post DotO, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: There have been a series of brutal murders on Cavanaugh Street and the people of Dunwall are worried, they turn to their Empress who says that the guards have it under control and are investigating.  But when night falls she leaves the tower to do a bit of investigating of her own.   What will Emily find as she delves deeper?





	The Mystery on Cavanaugh Street

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers from the main games and all the DLCS, spoilers from DOTO and the comics as well as The Corroded Man may be present in this and all fics in this series, please proceed with caution.

 

 

 

 

 **COMING SOON:** Emily Kaldwin's continued adventures as part of the In All Prisms series, a sequel to EMBERS and Shadows in Silver.

 


End file.
